A Rose Among Thorns
by miss shakespere
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a very good girl who falls for Syaoran Li, an infamous bad boy. What will happen when their different worlds collide? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Assigned seats

Sakura Kinomoto pushed herself through the crowded school hallway. The brassy-haired girl felt that her legs were about to give out as she ascended the stairs. _One last class, _she thought assuredly to herself. Then, she would go home and simply collapse on the couch. That is what she would do.

As the moments went by, Sakura's thoughts wandered throughout her day. It was the first day of school, but everyone seemed calm and collected, even the incoming freshmen. Everyone, that is, except for Sakura. She turned down into another crowded hallway and sheepishly gazed at the crumpled schedule in her hand. Room 2213. She saw it and went willingly towards it. _This will be an easy class, _she thought again. Popular Literature and Film was really the only elective that appealed to her. How hard would it be to watch a few movies and read a book or two?

The moment Sakura walked through the door, she felt her mouth drop. She saw _him._ There, sitting on a desk in the middle of the room was Syaoran Li, the bad boy on campus. He sat in his baggy jeans, his worn sneakers, and black band shirt. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, and gave a quirky smile to a pretty blond in a miniskirt. Sakura could feel a sudden blush as she quickly but silently found a seat in the back.

Syaoran hadn't noticed the auburn-haired girl walk in. His attentions were turned fully on Sierra, the beautiful blond that was looking at him with her big ice-blue eyes, smiling playfully.

"How was your summer?" she asked nicely, fiddling with her necklace.

"Oh, this and that. Parties, joy rides, stuff like that. Yours?" He asked, smiling back.

As Sakura watched intently from the back, she suddenly wished she was that girl, that girl that could get any guy she wanted, even Syaoran Li, the guy all the guys wanted to be and the guy all the girls wanted to get with. He was bad, very bad, but that was what made him incredibly sexy.

More and more students began to file in, many Sakura knew, others she had never seen before.

"Sakura!" voices squealed. She looked to see three of friends, Ayuri, Leanna, and Meg.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys had this class!" She exclaimed, suddenly relieved she would have someone to keep her thoughts off of _him._ The bell rang and everyone took their seats, sitting with friends. Sakura glanced over to see him, sitting in the middle, surrounded by a few of his friends. _The bad kids_, she mused in awe, taking notice of their lip rings and tattoos. Sakura knew she would never be able to go through with any of that. She was too much of a good girl.

"Good afternoon!" The teacher exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. She had short red hair and glasses. Her leather boots went up to her knee and was met by a navy blue skirt.

"I am Ms. Wilson, welcome to Pop Lit and Film!" She said triumphantly, scrolling her name on the chalkboard. "Okay, first thing's first," she began, spinning around. "I need to put you in your assigned seats."

"Oh no!" the class groaned in unison. Sakura gave a little chuckle at that. Everyone gathered their things and stood at the front of the room.

"Ayuri Hanasan?" Ms. Wilson called, peered over her wire-framed glasses.

"Well, see ya Sakura." Ayuri grunted, smoothing down her wild brown hair. She was instructed to sit in the front row, closest to the door.

"Matt Robuto?" She called again. Sakura watched Ayuri's mouth drop with terror as a tall, brown haired boy took a seat behind her.

"Hello Ayuri, how's it going?" Matt snickered. Sakura couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Halfway through, Syaoran's name was called. Sakura felt a body push against hers and blushed. She watched as he moved past her, his smell surrounding her. He took a seat near the back, in front of boy Sakura didn't know.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Sakura felt her heart nearly stop. "Right in front of Mr. Li please." Ms. Wilson said, having no idea what this was doing to Sakura. Sakura felt her legs move forward, her face growing hotter by the minute. As she approached the desk, Syaoran's intense amber eyes suddenly caught hers. She thought he smirked, but she couldn't tell. She sat painfully, never believing she would ever be that close to him. _Oh the joys of assigned seats…_


	2. Phonecalls and parties

The class was nearly over. Only ten minutes until the end of the day. _The end of the torture…_Syaoran mused, leaning back in his chair. He decided he didn't like this class very much. Apparently, they would have to do actual work.

"Yes, you will be watching movies, but don't think this will be a blow off class!" Ms. Wilson had informed matter-of-factly. Somewhere during her speech, Syaoran had zoned out and began gazing around the room. He saw his friends, Greg and Jake, sitting in the corner, snickering about something. Ms. Wilson would continuously yell at them, making Syaoran chuckle. It was _always _bad news when Greg and Jake sat together. It was a teacher's nightmare. _She'll find out soon, _Syaoran smirked.

Suddenly, much without warning, his gaze quickly turned to the girl sitting in front of him. He noticed that she kept fidgeting, like she was nervous. She kept tapping her fingers on her desk, kept scribbling on her notebook, and kept playing with her hair. _She has nice hair._ It was a golden, auburn color, soft curls, just inching past her shoulders. Syaoran wondered if he had ever seen hair that color before.

Sakura was having different feelings. She didn't share the same coolness Syaoran Li had. Instead, she felt she could have a heart attack. All class, she thought about the boy who sat behind her. She wondered what he was thinking. If she knew it was about her hair, she would have died. _He's bad! _She screamed to herself. He was bad; a bad boy. He was the boy you would see smoking with his friends after school. He was the boy who went to parties and had sex and took his mother's car out at night. Sakura was a good girl. She did her homework and didn't complain when she did her chores.

_Chores, _she thought. _He doesn't do chores. He gets drunk and gets girls pregnant, _

"Miss Kinomoto!" A voice suddenly called. Sakura came out of her daze, her eyes widening.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously, looking at Ms. Wilson, who was staring at her along with the rest of the class.

"Do you have a favorite movie?" Ms. Wilson repeated slowly, mildly agitated.

"Huh?" Sakura blurted, still caught by surprise. Ms. Wilson only sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's alright Miss Kinomoto, we'll come back to you." Sakura could hear soft snickering and sighed. Her face felt hot with embarrassment. As the teacher continued around the room, asking questions, trying to get the students to know each other better, Sakura felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. She tensed immediately and slowly looked over her shoulder. She caught sight of a pair of warm amber eyes. Syaoran Li was smirking mysteriously at her and leaned over his desk.

"I'm Syaoran." He said quietly, holding out a hand. Sakura didn't take it right away, but hesistated, wondering what he was doing. His gaze never left hers and she felt her face catch on fire. He sensed her uncertainty. "I just thought, since you sit in front of me, that I should introduce myself. Is that alright?" He assured, the smirk slowly growing into an amused grin.

"Sakura." She whispered, taking his hand lightly, cautiously. It was warm, but she feared her hand might be cold. She released his hand after a second or two.

"You don't like to shake hands?" he asked, a strand of messy brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura apologized, not sure what to do next. She turned back around, feeling stupid and hating herself. _He talked to you and you blew it! Now he probably thinks you don't like him and he's gonna think you're a bitch! Nice one Kinomoto, great job._ As she cursed herself in her mind repeatedly, Syaoran sat a tad bit confused.

_What's her problem? Maybe she's just shy, who knows. Party tonight, sweet. God her hair's pretty. I'll bet it's really soft,_

The bell rang and nearly everyone herded towards the door. Sakura sat in her seat, still dazed. She heard Syaoran gather his things and stand up.

"Later," Syaoran said, smiling at her. Sakura gave a weak smile and nodded back. She watched as he went to join the tattooed and pierced kids at the door awaiting him. After they left, Sakura gathered her own things and went to join her friends.

"So, you and Syaoran Li," Ayuri began, raising an eyebrow. "You two were getting awfully buddy buddy." She teased, leading the small group out into the hallway.

"He was just being nice, that's all." Sakura informed, hugging her books tightly.

"He does that to all the girls anyway, he's a pimp!" Leanna added, pulling her curly black hair into a ponytail. Sakura shot her a little sneer.

"Thanks. At least now I know I'm like all the other girls."

* * *

It was eight o clock. Sakura had finished her homework (as usual) and even made dinner. Her father wasn't home, but instead visiting Sakura's older brother, Touya at college. The house was quiet, like a church. She ascended the stairs and slowly made her way to her room. Sakura collapsed on her bed and sighed into her pillow. She really wished her best friend Tomoyo was there. She missed her so much. Tomoyo was visiting her dying grandmother and would come to school for two weeks.

Sakura sat up on her bed and stared blankly into her pastel pink walls. She wondered what Syaoran was doing at that moment. _Drinking, drugs, sex, the whole shebang…_

_RING! RING! RING!_ Sakura jumped, startled by the sudden noise and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" she questioned dully, falling back on her bed.

"Sakura? It's Tomoyo." a cheerful voice replied.

"Tomoyo! I was just thinking about you! How are you?" Sakura asked excitedly, rolling onto her stomach.

"I'm fine. My grandmother just fell asleep, so I thought I'd call you. How was your first day at school?" Tomoyo inquired happily, making Sakura smile. Sakura went on to explain her day, her classes, the people in the classes, and how Ayuri had to sit by her enemy, Matt Robuto.

"Ha, I still think they would make a nice couple!" Tomoyo laughed. Sakura imagined it and chuckled.

"Yeah right, Ayuri would gladly eat her own foot before she ever went out with him!"

"So who do you sit by?" Tomoyo quickly changed the subject.

"You'll never guess." Sakura sighed.

"Hmmm, I give up." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo hated guessing games.

"Syaoran Li." Sakura answered shortly, wrinkling her nose.

"SYAORAN LI?!?!" Tomoyo squealed with excitement. "Do you know how lucky you are? Almost every girl in our school would kill to sit by him!" Sakura grimaced to herself.

"Yeah, but he thinks I'm an idiot and I made a fool out of myself," Sakura wailed, cursing herself again. There was a pause. She could hear faint voices in the background.

"Tomoyo? Are you there?"

"Sorry Sakura, I have to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Tomoyo hung up, leaving Sakura feeling alone.

* * *

On another side of town, Syaoran Li was at a party. The lights were dim and the music was loud. Various couples were secluded in corners and on couches, making out and other things. He caught sight of the host, his best bud, Jake.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Syaoran asked, giving his friend a high five. "Nice party."

"A party's a party." Jake answered, shrugging. In his hand he held a red cup, filled with beer no less. "You want anything to drink?" Jake asked, holding out his cup. Syaoran pushed it away.

"No, I'm driving home tonight."

"That's cool," Jake muttered, mildly wasted. A thin arm wrapped around Syaoran's shoulders. He turned around to find Sierra, the pretty blond from his film class.

"Hi there!" She mumbled sweetly, spilling her beer on the floor. She was drunk.

"Hey, how are you?' Syaoran smiled, stroking her straightened blond hair. For a moment, but only a passing moment, he imagined it was curly auburn hair, just past the shoulders.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" She whispered flirtatiously into his ear, tracing the outside of his ear with her tongue. Syaoran looked back over at Jake, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Lead the way." Syaoran answered, lacing his fingers with hers.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Thanks you guys! I loved them! I'm not really quite sure where I'm going with this yet, but let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
